


A vacation is what we needed

by Kurerufox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: William Lennox really needs a vacation, his new (sex) friend Steve McGarrett invites him to visit Hawaii. Things take an unexpected turn in their relationship as they reunite and spend some time together.___Or a writer's excuse for some smut with some plot! :) Because these two deserve some sexy time together ;)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/William Lennox





	A vacation is what we needed

William Lennox landed in Hawaii with a wide grin on his face, he had finally managed to find the time for a well-earned solo vacation, and to his greatest pleasure, Steve Mc Garrett had managed to free himself too over the same period, they had secretly arranged to meet on the island to go for a trek in the beautiful wilderness as well as spend some quality time together. The Major was as excited as kid in a toy store, even more than.

The two men had met at some official top-brass gathering they had been obliged to go to a few months back. They had connected at the bar, both being bored over their heads with the endless bureaucrat's blah-blahs, and hating the hypocritical all-smiling-and-friendly-but-serious attitude they had to put up with and apply on themselves, like good soldiers that they were. They had ended up leaving the bar together, completely drunk, and had gone for a walk before ending up in Steve's room to drink some more. There, things had turned rather quickly into a wild sexual night, no talk, just pure instinctual, mutual understanding of what each other needed. It had been a bit messy and rough because the two men badly needed the close contact as well as the release really.

The two of them had slept together tenderly afterwards, and exchanged numbers before leaving each other the next morning. After that, they had very naturally, kept in touch, sending each other text messages, emails, spending hours on the phone, because they truly enjoyed talking with each other so much, time seemed to pass effortlessly.

William and his wife were still together, but things were not going great between them, and the major had come to question his marriage, even more so after meeting Steve. Maybe a little more since he knew that Steve had, well... no-one in his life at the moment, and even if he had said that he was alright with that, William had his doubts. They had not talked about what their relationship was exactly and neither of them seemed interested in doing that at the time. It was something secret and that was it, no need to name it. But now, Lennox found himself wondering. Imagining. Hoping even... maybe.

The sight of Commander Steve McGarrett waving at him with his huge smile stopped all thoughts in his head, he smiled and waved back, hurrying towards the man as best as he could with his heavy bag, filled with climbing equipment, trekking material, clothes obviously, and condoms, even if it packing those had made him giggle softly and blush slightly, like a teen, and feel like a naughty boy, because he had to hide that fact from his wife, who was in the same room as he packed his stuff. Now he was just really glad he had taken them.

Steve opened the trunk of his car, so he put his bags there before hugging the man, patting each-other's back affectionately, so very naturally, as if they had been life-long friends.

-"William, it's nice to see you again!"

-"You too Steve, you too! And it feels good to be on vacation too! Hawaii man! Yeah!" Will grinned and put his sunglasses on. "I've been waiting to wear these somewhere else than a desert or a combat situation!" He said adjusting the dark shades on his nose, smiling.

-"Yeah, I can imagine! Welcome to our island man! I wanted to spare you from the traditional flower necklace, but I see the airport staff gave you one already!" Replied Steve, he was standing close to him, a hand on his shoulder softly rubbing it, it made Lennox shiver in spite of the warm weather. He had missed Steve's touch, his presence, his warmth even if it was hidden under a tight SEAL's appearance, William felt it. He must have been staring a little too silently because the Commander said: "So you're already gone, thinking about all the things we're gonna do during your time here? Huh?" William laughed and replied:

-"Yeah, pretty much, sorry! Must be the Hawaiian weather's effect! It's warm here! Enough to make your brains melt!"

-"It is pretty hot theses days, yeah. But come on, let's get a move on, get on board." Steve took the driver's seat and William went to the passenger's side.

-"So what's the plan?" He asked as he buckled up his seatbelt. "Do we leave civilisation straight away or do we spend a night here and go early in the morning?"

-"It's option two. I guessed a quiet evening, restaurant, and then a night with full comfort, would do you some good before I take you to your limits on this wild Hawaiian trekking session I've prepared for you!" Steve nodded, a grin on his face as he looked mischievously at his passenger who nodded back.

-"Sounds perfect. The first part anyway..." Will chuckled. "I told you I liked trekking and outdoors sports, sure, but I also told you I needed a vacation, not a 24/7 action boot-camp trekking exercise! I hope we're on the same page here... 'cause _taking me to my limits_ doesn't sound very vacation-like, if you know what I mean." He had raised his eyebrows, waiting for confirmation.

-"Well, depends on which limits you're referring to, I guess..." Steve looked at him intently and William felt himself blush as he got the clue.

-"Oh, right..." He smiled sheepishly. "We'll see about that I guess." The cars stopped at a red light and Steve turned swiftly to kiss him passionately. Lennox was surprised at first, eyes opening wide, before he started melting in his seat, moaning and grasping at the dark-haired man's shirt for dear life. Steve broke the kiss and looked at him, the fire in his eyes made Will want to moan, but he did not, instead he cleared his throat.

-"Holy shit, William Lennox, you make me horny like a teenager!" Said Steve chuckling and getting back in his seat, starting the car with the green light.

-"Well, the feeling's mutual, Steve McGarrett!" Said the Major with a smile, still slightly panting and trying to get himself back together, sitting straighter up in his seat.

-"We're almost at my place." The two men stayed silent for a moment until Steve slid his free hand on William's thigh and started caressing it sensually, sliding closer and closer to his crotch. Lennox smiled and, wanting to please Steve in the same way, raised his hand, only to be stopped by the man saying: "Don't. I'm driving, it's too dangerous. You just lay back and enjoy soldier." The Major looked at him a little surprised but complied.

-"Alright, don't mind if I do then, sir." He replied with a smile. He had never been given a hand-job in a car, in broad day-light before, there was something exciting about it. He reclined slightly his seat to get more comfortable and Steve said:

-"Open your fly, let me in, Major." He had a cheeky attitude and Lennox chuckled as he did as told.

-"Yes sir, Commander." He replied, then he gasped, because the hand on his limb was warmly pressing, gently sliding up and down, and it was a perfect start. "Oh shit!" He managed to say after a moment, as Steve expertly made him as hard as wood. McGarrett chuckled and said in a husky voice:

-"You know I'm not gonna let you come, right?" William's attention jolted back at him.

-"What?" He asked, softly panting already, Steve laughed.

-"Not in the car anyway."

-"Well... technic..ally it... would be..in my p...pants not... not in..your car." Replied Lennox panting harder because Steve was being zealous, and obviously on purpose, considering the smug attitude he had. Then he stopped moving completely, took his hand out of William's pants and looked at him as he stopped the car.

-"You fucking tease!" Lennox groaned.

-"We're here." Said Steve, he stopped the engine, grabbed a tissue and cleaned the pre-cum on his hand with a smile. "Come on, don't be cranky, I'm gonna fuck you and make you come, as soon as you pass that door soldier." He pointed at his home. "That's a promise." Lennox chuckled.

-"Promises, promises..." He looked mischievously at his driver who laughed as he opened his door and got out before saying:

-"Get your ass in that house Major, you'll see if I'm a man of my word or not." Lennox grabbed his bags, a smile on his face and followed him.

As promised, as soon as the door was closed behind them, Steve was all over him, undressing him and kissing him, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Lennox dropped his bags and helped.

-"Aah shit... Steve, there's someone standing there." He said seemingly a little unsettled but mostly amused. Steve froze and turned around. There was no one there.

-"What the...?" He looked back at William who was the one with the smug attitude now.

-"I was wondering if you cared about someone drop..." Steve's mouth was on his, silencing him possessively. Very possessively, almost like he was claiming his mouth and his entire being in one kiss. He moaned and McGarrett pressed their bodies together before stopping the kiss.

-"So, you wanna play Major?" He asked. "How about we take this upstairs?" He continued, pointing his nose at the stairs going to the bedrooms.

-"Y..yes sir." Replied William a little unsettled by the power display of the kiss, and how much it had aroused him. Steve lowered himself and grasped Lennox by his thighs to wrap his legs around his hips to carry him upstairs. Will held onto Steve's shoulders, kissing his neck and licking his ears as the muscular, ex-Navy SEAL took him up to his bedroom... to fuck him. The groans and shivers his ministrations got in response made him shiver in apprehension. His body was slightly shorter and slender than Steve's, not much but enough to make him feel smaller, and being carried this way made him blush.

Steve's hands were caressing his ass through his pants, his fingers pushing at the fabric along his crack, and pressing further, teasing as his hole, William moaned softly, his body shivering slightly. That made McGarrett react immediately and nip at his neck, as he pressed their chest closer together, thus giving some pressure lower down too, their cock rubbing against each-other through their clothes as he walked. They both moaned and Steve bit William's neck before he whispered:

-"I can't wait to have my cock buried inside you William. I have to admit I've been waiting for this more than I should probably have."

-"M..me too..." The Major pressed his body and rocked his hips against him, his eyes were dark, pupils fully blown as Steve laid him on his bed.

-"Take off your clothes soldier, or what's left of them." Ordered Steve as he took his own pants and underwear off. "Now lay down on your back, bend your knees, open your legs." He was gazing at the body offered to him, at the desire in the man's eyes, the man he had been thinking about so many times since their first meeting. The man he had fantasised about so many nights. William Lennox and his sweet little face, Steve grinned.

-"Yes sir." William wasn't sure why he kept on calling Steve _sir_ , it had started in the car with, somehow that sort of Dom/Sub play seemed to work for the both of them. It made William feel like he could let go and stop thinking of what to do to give pleasure instead of sharing it, like he had done with his wife for the past too many years. Here and now, he could be the one letting go of all control and enjoying himself for a change. He obeyed Steve's order and looked at him wantonly. The tall man moved on the bed and kneeled, riding one of William's thigh, lowering his upper body to put a hand next to Will's shoulder for support while the other one went to his mouth.

-"Suck on these Major, make them wet for me." He said with a low, husky voice.

-"Yes Commander." And William licked and sucked and coated the two fingers eagerly. Soon after they were pressing at his entrance, one after the other and he welcomed them, moaning and panting in Steve's mouth as he devoured his lips and tongue.

-"I own that tight little hole tonight Major. You are mine." Steve growled in his ear with a husky voice, nipping at his earlobe, and William could not stop the whine that escaped him, nor the shiver that ran through him. He had been needing this badly.

-"Yes sir, I'm all yours." He replied with a shaky voice, Steve kissed him wantonly and took the bottle of lube to coat his fingers again before adding a third, he needed to stretch Will and fast, because he needed to fuck him now, right now. He realised he was panting harder than expected and calmed himself down, he needed to be gentle with the man, he cared about him. He took a breath and forced himself to focus on the slender and muscular body underneath him, William's skin was a bit lighter than his, he had scars, just like him, Steve wanted to know where each of them came from. He licked the ones he could see on the man's chest and Lennox gasped and shivered at the action. Steve's tongue on his chest as he fingered him made him squirm and wriggle, he needed more, more body contact, more sensations.

-"Please fuck me sir." He said. McGarrett pressed his fingers deeper, stretching him wider, making him moan wantonly.

-"You want my cock inside you Major? Say it, beg for it." He said as he withdrew completely his fingers. William whined at the lost.

-"Yes sir. I want your cock inside me. Please. Please fuck me Commander." Begged the Major, his hands pulling the tanned body towards him. "I'm all yours sir, just take me." Steve took a second to notice how compliant his partner was under his lead, how easily he knew what to give him to have him wrapped around his finger, completely aroused. He noticed how much having that control over him made his body a little hotter, his heart beat a little faster, he liked that.

-"Alright soldier." Steve's eyes were devouring him before his cock even penetrated him and that alone made William feel good. The man desired him, but he could see in his eyes he also truly cared. A part of Lennox felt sadden to realised he had been needing that, maybe even more than the loss of control, which most probably meant he was not getting it from his relationship with his wife.

Steve's fully erect cock pressing at his entrance made him gape silently, all thoughts disappearing, the man slid slowly inside him, allowing him to adjust to his large size.

-"Tell me if it hurt, alright?" Said Steve, Will nodded as an answer, unable to form words with his gaping mouth, making the taller man smile softly. The two men kissed and caressed each other sensually, sharing their pleasure of being reunited.

-"I've missed you." Said Will in a whisper. Steve caressed his hair, looking in his eyes with a beautiful smile illuminating his features.

-"Me too William. More than I expected." They kissed again. Lennox could not believe what he had just heard, in his chest, his heart was beating fast. Steve started moving back and forth inside him and he let himself be invaded by the pleasure that brought him.

-"Oh shit, that... feels so good..." He said before moaning. Above him Steve groaned softly.

-"I wanna make you feel good Will..." He whispered in his ear before nipping at his neck and pressing their body together, sensually undulating on top of him. "Tell me what you need." Lennox moaned louder and whined with renewed pleasure, his hands rubbing at the muscular back, pressing his hips upwards to deepen the penetration, he wanted all of Steve's cock buried deep inside him.

-"Dee... dee..deepaahhh..." Steve had understood him before he finished asking, and he had moved his knees under his back to make him spread his legs wider and fuck him deeper. William was in awe, he had no idea he could get that sensation from that position, he moaned anew, writhing and squirming underneath Steve's body, he made loud noises of pleasure, feeling filled deeper than ever. "Aah... yes... yes... thank you sir!" He mumbled, Steve smiled.

-"Thank you." He kissed the younger man, taking great pleasure in hearing him moan in their kiss. They eventually broke it to get some air, both were now panting heavily. McGarrett moved his upper body and grabbed William's thighs, he started ramming into him at a wild pace, and the lust in his eyes made Will moan and shiver. Steve was looking down at him like he was candy, his own personal very willing candy. His body was moving back and forth with each thrust, like a rag-doll, he was not in control, he was in bliss, moaning and feeling his climax coming.

-"Am... I'm close..." He moaned, looking at Steve up above him with puppy eyes.

-"Then I'm gonna make you cum soldier, 'cause you're mine." At that McGarrett started thrusting at a different angle, to hit his prostate instead of brushing it. Lennox yelped and moaned loudly with pleasure, looking at him with eyes wide open, just like his mouth. "You like that Major? Yeah?" Teased Steve, voice raspier than he had expected. He was getting closer to his own climax too and William, tensing around his cock with pleasure, was not helping. Nor were his moans and gasping.

-"Ye...yes sir! Yeees!" The soldier came, spilling his semen all over his chest and belly. His body shivering and wriggling uncontrollably as he moaned and gasped again and again.

-"Ooh yeah!" Groaned Steve as William's orgasm made him tighten his hole even more, giving him the extra pressure that made him come too. He came inside Lennox, he had no condom on, he wanted to spill his seed inside him, it had been like an uncontrollable urge for some reason. He let his body slide down on Will's chest, he gave him a soft peck on the lips, admired his features, his dazed eyes, his silly smile, the drops of sweat running to his hair. They stayed like this for a while, eventually William said:

-"Are you gonna withdraw or are we spending the evening like this?" Steve looked at him with a rather serious face and said:

-"I wanna fuck you and make you come in every position humanly possible before you leave again." He smirked. "That way you'll never want anybody else but me. Because every sexual position will make you think about me, and how good I was at making you come." He licked teasingly Will's lips, the man shivered and exhaled shakily. "And you'll come back to me."

-"That's... one hell of a promise..." The reply was simple but the look in Will's eyes told of a different kind of hope raising behind. Steve saw it, understood it, understood the fear accompanying it too.

-"And that's one I intend to keep. Like I've proven to you, I'm a ma..."

-"Man of your word. Yeah, I know..." Said William with a smile. "We'll see about that too, I guess."

-"Come here handsome." Said Steve cupping Will's face to kiss him again, possessively this time, just because he wanted to make a point. He left him panting and blinking, completely turned on, and said: "I don't usually date guys, but I've never felt the way I feel with you with any woman. It's strange, unsettling, a bit frightening, but mostly very agreeable, almost soothing. Like I don't have to worry..."

-"Yeah... I know what you mean... I think."

-"I think you do too." Said Steve, Lennox smiled.

-"Yeah, it's like we share a common brain." He said, Steve chuckled.

-"Common brain, yeah, sounds about right." The two men exchanged a knowing look, laughing, things were just simple between them.

-"I've been wondering about divorce... Sarah and I... We don't love each other romantically any more." Said William, feeling vulnerable right away.

-"Whatever you decide Will, I'll be there for you." Said Steve caressing his chest. "I don't care about status of any kind when it comes to you. I just want you in my life, in any way possible for you." Lennox looked at him, slightly frowning.

-"And again, it's really strange, but I feel the same about you Steve. Ever since we met. I mean I had never been with a man before you. But I feel like I've known you my entire life... I feel so... free to be myself with you, it's..." He chuckled. "I've missed being... I don't know... feeling this light." He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. McGarrett was nodding, smiling at him tenderly.

-"And there I was, praying to meet a girl with a pretty smile, only to end up with that pretty smile on a guy. Who would have thought?" He chuckled and kissed Will again. He withdrew his spent cock from his lover to get up. Lennox gasped, he had almost forgotten about the limb still inside him.

-"Ah shit... that felt strangely both awkward and good." He said chuckling and Steve smiled.

-"Let's take a quick shower, we've got a reservation at eight."

-"Ah? Somewhere fancy? Do I have to dress up?"

-"Yes and yes. But whatever you wear tonight, it's going to get ripped off all over again." Will smiled remembering the Commander ripping off his clothes the first night they spent together, then he made a face.

-"Well... I don't have a tuxedo in my bag, the best I can do is a shirt... and I'll borrow a tie from you?" Steve smiled.

-"A shirt will be great to rip off too." Lennox chuckled.

The two of them took a quick shower, fighting the almost palpable desire for some more flesh to flesh contact between them. They got dressed and Steve drove them to the restaurant.

The restaurant was fancy indeed and the food was delicious. The two of them sitting side by side in a corner table had many young woman's eyes darting towards them. Their waitress was definitely smitten by them both discreetly touching hands on the table, and caressing each other's thigh under it between meals, she kept on smiling discreetly and blushing every time she came to their table.

-"So this is really nice, are you trying to impress me with Hawaiian food and warm welcoming?" Said Lennox, starting to feel a bit tipsy.

-"Is it working?" They both chuckled. William nodded, gazing at the room.

-"It's been a while since someone took me out." He sipped his wine. "It's nice too. Thank you for this." Steve slid his hand on his back leaning closer to him for the first time since they had arrived, that made him feel warmer immediately.

-"My pleasure Major." He whispered to his ear before settling back in his seat.

-"You tease." Steve grinned and took a sip of his wine, all smug. Will looked at him smiling, he loved that side of the man, his almost childish attitude, the way he made things fun and light.

-"So you're here for ten days right?"

-"You know I am."

-"I do." He smiled. "So, I talked about a trek, but it's actually more like a hike really, we start tomorrow with a day walk to a nice isolated camp I know. From there we'll go hiking some more, rock-climbing and bathing. Nothing too boot-camp like, just some fun outdoor activities, you'll see."

-"Can't wait! From what I've been told, Hawaii is a beautiful place. I'm glad to have my own private guide that knows it so well!" Will winked at him and Steve had to kiss him.

It was their first kiss in public and William blushed slightly, aware of eyes on them. Luckily, it did not last long enough for him to feel too concerned.

-"You're blushing..." Steve grinned.

-"I know... Thanks, again, you're such a tease!"

-"That's actually really cute on you you know."

-"Shut up." Steve chuckled and signalled the waitress. "The note please."

-"Yes sir, right away." Replied the woman before leaving.

-"We haven't even finished this bottle." Said Will a bit surprised.

-"No, because we're gonna finish it by the beach. It's actually even more romantic. You'll see." Lennox chuckled.

-"I hadn't picked you for a romantic, Commander McGarrett, ex-Navy SEAL..." Will gazed at him from head to toe. "But wine on the beach actually sounds pretty cool."

-"I'm a romantic." Said Steve looking a bit hurt in his pride. "Being romantic isn't about buying flowers and shit, I believe it's more about the way you think about the other and how to make him happy, with little gesture. Now, I know you like wine, and I know everyone likes the beach, so I thought you'd enjoy wine on the beach. There you go, romantic gesture." Will chuckled.

-"Alright mister romantic. I'm sold. Take me to that beach, stop blabbering."

-"Bla? Blabbering?" Steve took a mock-offended attitude. "Here I am, showing you my true colours and you call it blabbering? I'm hurt!" Will chuckled, shaking his head.

-"I'm sorry Commander, I didn't mean to hurt the romantic in you. I had no idea you were so soft on the inside..." Will poked at McGarrett's side, making him flinch and wriggle away. Pushing William's fingers away and catching his hand, he swiftly brought the soldier under control, arm-locking his hand in his back, discreetly immobilising him. Lennox chuckled.

-"Yield." Whispered Steve. William looked at him, McGarrett's chest was pressed against his shoulder, his right arm pinning his left arm behind his back. He tried moving but to no avail, Steve's smug smirk was in place, Lennox said:

-"I yield." He was chuckling softly but when Steve said:

-"That's right soldier, you're mine, remember?" He exhaled shakily, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

-"Yes sir." He simply replied settling back in his chair as his arm was freed, all under Steve's intense gaze, feeling his cheeks reddened. The waitress stepped forward, she had been watching them discreetly from a corner of the room, and waiting for their little fun to end before showing awkwardly at their table.

-"The note sirs." She put the bill on the table and Steve gave her his credit card.

-"I'm the one inviting him tonight." Said McGarrett looking at her mischievously. "I'm hoping to get him in my bed." He winked at the woman who blushed and giggled, before looking at William who was gaping, face completely blushed too, and looking at Steve. "Take 30 dollars for yourself and the rest of the crew, you deserve it." Continued McGarrett naturally. "The food and service were excellent. Right Will?" Lennox cleared his throat.

-"Huhum yeah, yes, it was perfect, thank you."

-"You're welcome sirs, my pleasure. And thank you for the tip." The two men got up and left. "Have a nice evening."

As promised Steve took Will to the beach, not the populated touristic one, but one where they would definitely be alone: the one right behind his home, his garden so to speak.

-"Here we are." Said Steve. "The beach." Lennox chuckled.

-"This is nice! So you wake up every morning to this?"

-"I do, and yes, it's always a pleasure. I run on the beach, bathe or not, and then have breakfast. After that, anything can happen during the day. I'm all set."

-"Nice morning routine... I could easily get into it." Steve grinned and went to get glasses. He poured them some wine and stopped Will before he sat on one of the wooden chairs.

-"Let's seat together in the sand, I want to have you close to me." He said as he closed the already short distance between them. Lennox exhaled.

-"Yes sir. As you wish." He said in a husky voice, looking at Steve from under his eyebrows, the latter groaned and kissed him possessively. Then he said:

-"The fact that I know you to be a skilled and strong combatant..." He caressed William's chest with ghost fingers. "How muscular and capable you are..." He grasped at his nipples with the tip of his fingers, making him gasp softly. "It makes it all the more enjoyable to have you surrender to me like this..." Lennox whined.

-"S... shit sir... Do what you want with me." He said in an exhale. He could not believe he was saying this, trusting this man he barely knew like this. Steve kissed him again and slid a hand in his pants, Will moaned in their kiss.

-"I told you I was gonna rip off this shirt." Stated McGarrett before doing exactly that, effectively ripping off all its buttons, sending them flying in the sand. William had not seen him put his glass on the floor, so he was a bit surprised to have two hands on his chest. Then Steve said: "Sit in the sand handsome."

-"Yes sir." Lennox complied, the sand felt a bit cold and he welcomed Steve's warm body as it pressed against his back, spreading his legs on either side of him.

-"I just wanna feel you close to me Will." He whispered, sliding his hands on his chest and pulling him tight against his own chest. "I want to smell you and touch you while you're here with me. I feel like a kid and like ten days is too short." He nuzzled at Will's neck and the Major moaned.

-"Yeah..." He slid his hands on Steve's forearms, held them against him, caressed them tenderly. "I know."

The next morning the two of them woke up at zero six hundred, the shadow of a hangover leaning on them, because of the numerous digestives after the wine.

-"Shower?" Asked Steve.

-"Yeah, go ahead, I'll grab my stuff and join you. I need time to wake up man." Replied Will rubbing his head and yawning, eyes squinting at the sunny view over the ocean. "Shit, this really is a nice sight to wake up to." Steve chuckled on his way to the bathroom.

-"Indeed it is... There's room for two in this house you know." He said before disappearing in the bathroom. Will looked at where Steve had last been standing for a few seconds before his mind started working. He got up, grabbed clean underwear and a t-shirt before joining McGarrett in the bathroom.

-"So... was that an official invitation to move in? What...for a longer vacation, or permanently?" He asked.

-"My home is your home William." Replied Steve looking at him intently. "And if you were to move in permanently, let's just say that would make me very happy." He looked down and then back up. "I know this might seem a bit rushed, considering this is only the second time we actually spend time together but... I dunno, it feels right. Like I know this will work. You and I." 

Lennox chuckled softly, closing the distance between him and the butt-naked man, he said:

-"I believe so too. As strange as it might seem indeed..." He put a shaky hand on Steve's chest, the man took it comfortingly in his hand, pressing it against him. "I also think we both know our meeting was meant to happen somehow." Continued Lennox. "And let's just say, I'd like to get used to this kind of strange." He smiled sheepishly. McGarrett smiled wholeheartedly and kissed him, holding his neck softly, tussling the hair on the back of his head.

-"Major William Lennox, will you not marry me? For as long as you live?" Said Steve with a smirk. Lennox chuckled.

-"Shut up." Steve chuckled too.

The two men were all set an hour later, Steve's pick-up fully packed, both their bellies as full as the vehicle's tank, ready for action. Steve drove all the way to a small parking at the end of a dirt road, about an hour and a half away from the city. They stepped out of the car, they were surrounded by dense vegetation and warm moist air, the sounds of birds and nearby water. Lennox grinned and said:

-"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He inhaled and exhaled deeply, then looked at Steve beside him. "Thank you, really, this means a lot to me."

-"My pleasure William. I'm really glad to be able to share this with you." The two men exchanged a meaningful look and moved to get their equipment out of the trunk. Now was not the time for cuddles and kisses, they were both motivated by their trek as well as a little physical exercise in the beautiful Hawaiian wild.

They walked to the camp, talking about their past and present lives, about themselves rather openly, learning to know each other a bit more with each step. As they arrived at the shelter, they noticed someone was already there. Steve groaned, cursing because this place was usually unused and it obviously had to be, just when he wanted it not to be!

-"We could make a camp in the wild. I'm guessing with both our skills, we could build something pretty decent." Said William with a smile, he could see how annoyed Steve was and even if he found it cute, he had to try and help.

-"Yeah, I guess it would be better than sharing our space with teenagers." Said Steve with a chuckle, looking at a bunch of alcohol bottles in front of the tiny wooden house.

-"Alright, then it's settled, let's keep moving and find a nice spot." Steve nodded and they both started walking again. After a while Steve stepped away from the track and lead them to a small clearing.

-"Here we'll be comfy, I used to come here and watch the stars when I was a kid. The grass is thick and soft."

-"Okay. It looks nice!" Said Lennox as he dropped his bags. "Where should we set up camp? Where's the East here?" He looked for the sun and what time it was on his watch, but Steve pointed towards the direction before he could calculate.

-"It's that way. And I think there, would be a nice spot, between these two trees." Lennox looked at where Steve was pointing, he nodded and moved his bags there. They gathered everything they needed from the forest around them and built a top-notch shack, it had a nice sleeping area at the back, partially hidden from the view, a space for a small fire and sittings around, as well as a small cooking space, large leaves from an Hawaiian plant, protecting them from the eventual rain as the finishing exotic touch, cloaking their presence in the green environment.

-"This looks very Robinson Crusoe like." Said Will with a chuckle as he admired their camp. Steve looked at him, put down whatever he was doing and joined him to have a look.

-"It does, doesn't it?" He chuckled. "Only, the poor bastard didn't have a William Lennox with him." He pulled the Major in his arm. "Must have been pretty boring." Lennox laughed and leant on the touch.

-"Well I'm glad I've got myself a Steve McGarrett." He said, winking at his companion. Steve kissed him softly on the temple.

-"Now let's cook something to eat and then I'll take you to the shower before the daylight fades on us." Said the Commander.

They cooked some vegetables and ate dried meat with them. Then as promised, Steve told Will to grab his bathing suit, towel and best smile and follow him. Which William gladly did. The cascade was not far away and luckily it was not already occupied. Steve stepped close to the water, stopped and turned around to say:

-"Now's time for some skinny dipping!" He had a mischievous face and Lennox could not stop the smile that spread on his face in response.

-"Alright!" The two grown-ups undressed, giggling like little kids, before running to the water and jumping in, shouting happily, splashing water at each other, playfully pushing each other under water and laughing. After a moment of playing a round, they swam to 'the shower', enjoyed the sensation of water falling heavily on their heads, shoulders and back, massaging them roughly. After what they stayed in the shallow water for a while, holding each other languidly, caressing each other, simply enjoying the moment together, the cool water, their surroundings, the .

-"We don't really need to go climbing and shit, we could just do that." Said Lennox before he exhaled softly, caressing Steve's arm, leaning back on his chest a bit more.

-"We could, but we're not going to!" The Commander chuckled, before nipping at his ear and continuing: "You're not backing up on me now Major Lennox!" He tickled the man in his arms, making him wriggle away in giggles, splashing water making waves around them.

-"Alright, alright, okay, I yield!" Said Lennox slightly out of breath from the vicious attack. He smiled at the older man. "You're the stubborn kind aren't you?"

-"You have no idea!" Lennox chuckled.

-"I've kinda noticed it already, don't flatter yourself, you're far from subtle!" Steve scowled and Will moved further away from him, a playful grin on his face, he liked teasing the ex-SEAL. "How about we get back to camp before night?" He said, changing the subject, stepping out of the water.

-"Good idea." Replied Steve following him, a mischievous look on his face. "We've still got a lot of things to do before we sleep." His companion looked at him questioningly.

-"What? You wanna go over the map for tomorrow's trek now?"

-"No." The Commander moved closer and Lennox let out a shivering breath when his warm hand landed on his crotch, he only had put his bathing suit on, the fabric felt too thin. "Like I said, I wanna make love to you in all the positions possible before you leave..." He whispered. "So we'd better start, 'cause there's a lot of positions!" Will chuckled, blushing a little at the idea, he wasn't sure if Steve was joking about this any more.

-"Alright, I'm gonna confess, you don't have to do that for me to come back, I'll come back." He said looking at the man intently.

-"You will?"

-"Yeah, definitely."

-"Doesn't change a thing." Will chuckled anew, Steve was leaning on him, his smug attitude back on.

-"So, I guess that means you're still on horny teenage mode?" Steve grinned.

-"You have no idea!" Lennox chuckled anew. But when Steve's hand started rubbing his flaccid cock, he stopped to moan quietly. He exhaled as the taller man's second hand grasped his neck and pulled him for a kiss. It was a bit rough and messy and lasted just a few seconds... just enough to make William hard in his companion's hand.

-"Shit..." Exhaled the Major, pushing Steve's hand away from his over-sensitised limb. "Let's go back to camp already." This time it was the Commander who chuckled, he really liked Will's semi-dazed and horny face, his flushed cheeks and slightly half-opened mouth, the way he looked smaller when he was in that state, so compliant to his touches and desires. So in sync with him really. Steve caressed his lover's face.

-"You... you're the sexiest thing on this planet William Lennox... I'll do anything you want." With that, he grasped Lennox's hand, turned heels and started walking towards their camp, grabbing hastily their stuff on the way.

Lennox let Steve lead him by the hand through the forest, he had a smile on his face and felt like everything was perfect at this instant, in the most simple way. He walked, silently admiring the man before him, his wide naked back, muscular like the rest of his body, scarred like his own, silent reminders of their brutal pasts and current lifestyle. His ass, so muscular and desirable under the tight bathing shorts he had put on, just in case they ran into someone. He was still Five-O on this island after all.

Lennox could not stop his mind from wondering if maybe he could get a job on the island and move here permanently. He so wanted to be close to Steve. Annabelle, his daughter came to his mind, and he could not help feeling guilty, like he was just a pawn in the Universal scheme of things, meant to do the best with what he was given, and right now it was a man living in Hawaii. Maybe Sarah would agree to move too? After all it was a beautiful place to raise a child.

They finally reached their camp, Steve threw their belongings and turned his attention back to Will.

-"So..." He said, his hands tracing ghostly lines on the Major's shoulders, making him shiver. "Tonight, you get to chose the first position." He smirked. William made a coy smile.

-"What if I want to be the one who fucks you?" He asked teasingly, because right about now, he was feeling a bit shy and like he needed to keep some control.

-"Well, there's a position for that too." Replied Steve smugly. "Come on then." He continued as he lead Will to their makeshift bed. Lennox followed sheepishly, feeling a bit like a little boy, being led by the hand again. "How about you start stretching me while I give you a blow job?" Said Steve, visibly not that shaken by the situation, Lennox exhaled, silently gaping, looking at Steve and his confidence. He blinked and finally replied:

-"Ah... erm, yeah. Okay." He was visibly unsettled, Steve had already noticed how his more assertive attitude had an effect on the Major, compared to the rest of the time, when he was acting more normal. But right at this instant, it was clear to him. He understood his need to let go, to stop being in charge and he was glad to realise that he actually enjoyed the idea of being the dominant alpha male William needed. "Take the rest of your clothes off and lay down on your back." He said in a commanding tone, he was glad to see Lennox shiver and blush, a small smile appearing on his lips as he complied.

-"Have you got condoms?" Asked rather timidly the Major.

-"No need." Steve looked at him intently. "We're both alike Will, I know you're as clean and safe as I am... besides, we both get regular check-ups with our jobs." Lennox nodded, he had to admit he agreed. "So we don't need to worry about that."

-"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled softly, looking a little embarrassed as discarded his clothes and lowered his body on the bed under Steve's gaze.

-"Very nice..." Said Steve gazing down at the Major's body with lust in his eyes, making the other man blush a little more. "You have a beautiful body Will."

-"Shut up and come to bed." McGarrett grinned.

-"What is it? You can't take a compliment, Major?"

-"Thank you. There. Now stop teasing already and join me."

-"What if I like teasing you?" Said Steve walking so very slowly towards the makeshift bed. Will glared at him, a smirk on his lips. "I mean, looking at you blush and squirm like a little girl really is something I found that I like..."

-"Like a little girl?" Lennox got up from where he was and crossed his arms, standing in front of Steve with his eyebrows raised.

-"Did you or did you not blush and squirm like a little girl at the restaurant?"

-"What? No, I didn't! Well, I blushed, okay, but I did not squirm!" Lennox chuckled. "I'll admit I was a bit ill at ease with you saying to that waitress that you wanted to get me in your bed, but I did not fucking squirm like a little girl, you dickhead." Steve closed in on him and put a hand on his shoulder to whisper to him:

-"Yes you did squirm in your seat, as you gaped, while you blushed. I remember it perfectly." The Commander grinned and took a step back. "We can go and ask that waitress for confirmation, if you want."

-"I did not squirm. Period." Steve moved back towards him, only this time he started tickling him and Lennox did squirm, like a little girl, giggling and desperately trying to push away the muscular man assaulting him, uselessly.

-"You're squirming now Major. Are you gonna deny that too later?"

-"S... stop!" Pleaded Will already out of breath from all his wriggling and laughing.

-"Yield."

-"You bastaaahahaha... shit..." Steve attacked his partner again, searching for the most sensitive spots.

-"Yield." He said again, with a stern tone.

-"S... stop please... I yield... okay?" McGarrett let his target go free, breathing heavily and looking at him.

-"On your knees." Lennox gasped, face getting more than a little blushed. He blinked, wanted to ask why but could not.

-"Okay." He simply said getting down on his knees.

-"Good." Said his companion moving closer to cup his face gently in his hands. "You have a pretty mouth Major. Have you ever used it to give a blow job?" Lennox shivered and exhaled.

-"No."

-"Wanna be a good soldier for me and give it a try?"

-"Yes."

-"Good." Lennox could tell both of them were getting aroused again, just like teenagers he thought briefly. Steve took off his clothes and stepped in front of him, his cock already hard with anticipation. Lennox did what he thought he would like to receive, and it worked wonders. Steve was gasping and moaning, cursing and hissing through his teeth, looking down a t William wantonly, holding his head gently with one of his hands, leading the rhythm while he was fingering himself with the other hand. It was hot, thought Lennox, he tried deep-throating, but choked and gasped miserably, making Steve chuckle quietly.

-"Easy there soldier, no need to get too enthusiastic!" Lennox took a few breaths, but before he could move back to his task, Mc Garrett was seating by his side, panting softly.

-"I want to come with your dick in my arse, Major." Said Steve, making Lennox nod while he gaped silently, suddenly wondering how he was gonna do that. Which seemed absurd, since he knew _how_. It was just the idea of doing it with McGarrett, to him. He had always bottomed in their relationship, and it seemed natural between them. Now he was feeling unsettled about preferring to be fucked rather than the opposite, and about how to tell that to his companion.

-"I... erm..." He frowned, not knowing how to express his new found preference.

-"You don't want to fuck me any more?" Asked his partner, Will looked at him wincing slightly as a sort of apology.

-"I... I'd rather do it the other way."

-"Do it the other way? You want me to fuck you William, just say it." Said Steve looking smug, Lennox scowled at him.

-"Yes, I want you to fuck me." He said with a smirk. "Happy now?"

-"Very!"

With that, Steve tackled him on the bed, like he would probably have on a battlefield, and started assaulting him with kisses and caresses. Will started moaning with pleasure, McGarrett stretched him in no time and slid inside him with a groan. Lennox gasped and moaned anew as he adjusted to his partner's size.

-"Gosh, you're so tight William... you body..." Steve caressed him sensually. "So beautiful..." He kissed his nipples and sucked on them, Will gasped and wriggled, before he whined and grasped Steve's thighs, his fingers like claws, pressing in the skin with intense pleasure. "You like that? You dirty soldier..." He said before doing the same thing again.

-"Oh shit! Steve..."

They made sweet love and came, Steve inside William and the latter all over his belly and chest.

-"Here." Said McGarrett as he grabbed a towel and cleaned his lover. "I'm not gonna be able to do anything about what's inside you though... you're gonna have to keep it in." He whispered to his ear, making him blush anew.

-"Shut up!" Replied Will pushing him playfully. Steve laughed and grabbed the blankets to put them back on the bed, sliding under them to lay beside Lennox.

-"Come here." He said, opening his arms, his companion moved into the embrace and snuggled with him. They fell asleep soon after. Lennox could feel Steve's semen drip out of his bare bottom, he smiled, he would have to shower tomorrow before hiking.

They woke up early, with the sun rising, ate a king's breakfast, decided on going for a hike, before packing what they needed for the day, grabbing a quick shower, and leaving their camp joyfully.

They walked at a good pace, both enjoying the effort of keeping up with the other, of making it a bit of a challenge when they came across steep passages, acting like kids, making bets on their performances and trying to do better than each other. Obviously, at the end of the day, both of them were nicely tired and happy to get back to their little hidden camp.

-"This was really nice, I can't remember the last time I actually had so much fun!" Said Steve as he sat down, exhaling softly with the pleasure of stopping all efforts.

-"Same here. And it feels good to be surrounded by all this green. I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed too." Steve nodded, tapping the space next to him for William to sit down, which the man did. The Commander slid a hand behind his back to make him lean against him.

-"I can't remember the last time I felt so comfortable with someone neither." He said. Lennox looked at him.

-"Same for me... man, this one brain for two is getting stranger and stranger!" He chuckled and so did Steve, they cuddled silently for a while longer. After what they prepared food, ate and went to bed. Both worn out by their day, they had agreed on going to the shower in the morning.

-"Shit... I even like the smell of your sweat." Said Steve to William as they cuddled in bed, Lennox chuckled.

-"I never thought I would ever hear someone say that to me!" He replied. "You're weird." He teased.

-"At least, I'm not the one who's attracted to weird guys here!" They laughed. They talked for a while longer, yawning in turn before they finally decided to call it a day. They slept with their limbs tangled, keeping each other warm.

When the morning came, Steve woke up with a smile, there he was, camping with his new favourite person in the world, William Lennox. He looked at his lover sleeping, detailing each of his delicate and peaceful features, soothed by his slow and deep breathing. As he observed Will, he felt his desire grow, he had always enjoyed morning sex, he grinned, licked his fingers and slid his hand down to his lover's bottom. Luckily for him, his companion was asleep on his side, allowing him to access the desired entrance easily. He pushed a finger in slowly, Will was deeply relaxed and he effortlessly managed to slid inside his warmth, Lennox moaned softly, his body shivered but he did not wake up, Steve's grin grew wider, this was hot! He started sliding his finger in and out slowly, after a while, Lennox's breathing started to intensify, his mouth opening just a little, but he kept on sleeping.

Steve carefully added a second finger, curious to know how far he could take this without waking up Lennox. The stretch made his lover moan and Steve felt his cock twitch impatiently. He slid his fingers slowly in and out, scissored them, gradually stretching William's hole, making him moan and writhe lightly in his sleep, he added a third finger and continued his slow work, when Lennox did not wake up, he withdrew his fingers and pushed his now fully erect cock in their place, ever so slowly as not to wake up his sleeping beauty.

This time it did not work, Lennox moaned a bit louder and opened his eyes wide, gasping before turning swiftly his head around. Steve held him close to him and kept on pushing himself inside him slowly, Will moaned and grasped at Steve's body with his free hand, mouth gaping but body pushing backwards to let the limb in.

-"Ooh shit... that feels... so good... Aah..." He said exhaling shakily, face flushed.

-"I stretched you while you were asleep... it was hot!" Whispered McGarrett to his ear before he let out an obscene moan. "Shit William, you're so perfect. I just wanna own you." With that Steve held him tighter and started pumping into him, making him whine and whimper, shiver and grasp at him for more. He wanted to be owned by Steve McGarrett, right now.

-"Yes... make me... yours... Oh..own..me." He said in a pleading voice, he was still sleepy and not really bothered by what he was saying, yet.

Steve complied, and started ramming into him like there was no tomorrow, making them both pant hard and make loud noises of pleasure. Lennox moved his hand to his half-erect limb but Steve said to him:

-"Don't, I wanna make you come untouched." Lennox exhaled sharply and whined softly, his whole body shivering from head to toe.

-"O..okay." He said. Steve made him move on the bed and aimed at his sweet spot, Lennox started shivering uncontrollably and writhing in his arms, mumbling nonsense. They both came soon after, pretty much at the same time. As he spilled his semen deep inside William again, Steve grabbed him by the neck, moving their faces closer to say to him:

-"Mine." And kissed him possessively, making his head spin nicely. They fell back on the bed, in sweat, smiling silly. Steve caressed his lover's body tenderly and said:

-"This is a nice body to own. I'm glad you've agreed to be mine William." Lennox could not tell if McGarrett was being serious or not. He blushed as he remembered agreeing, asking even.

-"..." He opened his mouth but was lost as what to reply to that, so he closed it back and Steve chuckled.

-"Don't worry, you're still free to live your life, I don't own you body and soul..." He leant to kiss his companion. "...not yet anyway." Lennox chuckled uneasily.

-"Yeah..." He said, realising that it wasn't a proper reply to that statement. "I mean... I don't know what I mean. What do you mean?" Lennox expected Steve to chuckle or laugh, but he kept serious.

-"I mean I'd like you to be mine, completely. I'm not talking marriage here. More like a gentleman's agreement." He smirked. "'Cause we are gentlemen." Lennox laughed.

-"We are? Good to know..." He stopped laughing so much as he thought about the fist part of that sentence. "So... you say you want me to be yours completely, okay, but what do you mean exactly by that?"

-"I want you to agree to be mine, and submit to me completely." Steve waited for Will's reaction. He could not hear his heartbeat exploding in his chest, all he saw was a slight frown.

-"Submit...?" Repeated Lennox quietly. He looked at Steve intently. "What, sexually, or for everything?" He asked with a slightly faltering voice.

-"For as much as you're comfortable with William. I have to confess that this, submitting someone, has been a kink of mine for god only knows how long. But I've never met anyone I felt comfortable enough with to ask, before you..." He caressed Will's body and the man shivered. "There's something about you when I raise my voice and act manly, I don't know, I just feel like you like it... need it even, maybe, I don..."

-"I do..." Replied Lennox, cutting him off, he looked a little embarrassed. Then he smiled. "And you're right, I think I actually need it in some way... I dunno, maybe it's giving up control... maybe submitting." He blushed. "It's weird to put it into words. I've never... thought about it before, but I think... I know, it's what I want. And if I'm being honest, a part of me has always wondered, but I've never given it any thoughts before I met you. And it's a bit weird... you know, wanting to be... submitted. I dunno, maybe I'm just being coy, like the old unhappily married man I've become over the years..."

-"You're not a coy old man!" Steve chuckled. "I don't date those." He turned back serious. "I like submitting you Will, and there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. It takes great confidence to let go completely, deep trust. And I'm flattered you gave me that trust, when we don't even know each other for more than a month."

-"I do trust you. And yes, I want to be yours completely."

-"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to answer me now, you can think about it until the next time we see each other. There's no hurry."

-"No, I'm sure. One brain, remember? We happen to want exactly what the other has to offer... so to speak, how much more compatible can we get?" Steve chuckled and nodded.

-"I have to agree on that... one brain. Shit, this is so strange... and cool!" Lennox laughed with him.

-"But I want to start slow, with the sex first, we'll see later about every day life... I'm not sure how much I'm prepared to... let go."

-"Submitting takes time, I understand." Said Steve moving closer again to tussle his hair. "We'll take it slow... doesn't mean I won't try a few things out of the bedroom. Just letting you know." Lennox smile.

-"I have no doubts about that." Steve kissed him tenderly and kept him in his arms.

-"Thank you for agreeing to this William. I'm sincerely touched."

-"Thank you for offering me what I needed."

-"So now that you're mine, I have to find you a pet name."

-"What? No. No pet name. Are you kidding me?"

-"Yes, pet name. And no, I'm not kidding. You're mine Will, it means I get to decide that."

-"Shit. No, we need to discuss this, this gentleman's agreement. I can't just agree to everything you want. We need boundaries here." McGarrett chuckled. Lennox nodded intently.

-"Alright, no pet name. What else?" Will frowned.

-"Well, I'll have to think about that properly, not with your cock twitching against my thigh..." He smirked.

-"My cock's twitching?" Steve rubbed his crotch against Will. "Oh yeah, it is!"

-"Let's just go back to bed, we'll talk about this later." Said Lennox feeling his own limb getting harder.

-"Oh now he wants to control the situation?" Teased his companion, making him scowl. "Alright, I'll give you time to think it through. And I'm pretty hard again, so let's get to bed." As they both laid down and covered themselves, Steve said: "So, d'you want to fuck me?" He was close to Will, slightly above him, his eyes shining with lust. "Or d'you want to feel me inside you?" He nuzzled at Will's ear. "Huh? Which is it?" Lennox exhaled shakily before he could reply:

-"Take me, please..."

-"Good soldier." Said Steve and suddenly he had found his pet name. "Soldier..." He said to William's ear. "My delicious, obedient soldier... that'll be your pet name. You'll be my soldier. At my orders." Lennox whimpered and slid his hands around the wide back covering his body, pressing him against his chest.

-"Fuck me please."

-"Yes soldier."

Nine days had passed, the two men were back at Steve's house.

Lennox was on his knees, at McGarrett's feet, looking up at the man he had agreed to belong to, tears in his eyes.

-"I don't want to leave tomorrow." He confessed in a faltering voice. "Maybe I can call in sick.... Why don't you order me to do that?" Steve chuckled softly, a sad look on his face.

-"Because that's no serious Will."

-"I don't want to leave you. I know I sound like a grumpy kid, but... I can't help it." Replied Lennox trying hard not to pout.

-"You'll be back soon enough. And I'll see you before that, when I come to visit you." The tall man moved closer to put a hand in Will's hair and brush them gently, Lennox leant on the touch, whining quietly.

-"I wanna leave my job or find an assignment here in Hawaii. I don't want to live on the mainland any more."

-"I know." Said Steve as he took the younger man in his arms comfortingly. "All in good time soldier, you still need to discuss this with your wife, remember?" In his arms, his lover groaned, visibly annoyed with the task to come. They had talked about all this, in details, Steve knew that Will was just feeling sad about their separation the next day and needed to talk.

-"Yeah, I know... But what if she refuses? I mean, she's got her whole life, friends and work there..." McGarrett's cut him off:

-"Whatever she says, we'll find a way to be together. If you can't move here, then I'll move back to the mainland so you can be near your daughter. There's always a solution. We'll make it work." The Major did not look convinced, even he if was smiling sheepishly at him. "Besides, being away from me doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook soldier... I'll have tasks for you to accomplish, don't you worry, I'll keep you busy! You won't see time pass." Lennox smirked a little.

-"Oh yeah, like what?"

-"I'm not gonna reveal this to you now! You're gonna have to wait Major Lennox."

-"Come on, just give me an example!"

-"Well, there's this thing called Video conference..." He grinned, looking all smug. "I was thinking about using it to submit you via my computer..." Lennox's mouth was gaping silently. "I see you have nothing to say against it." Steve laughed and Will closed his mouth.

-"No, it sounds... Interesting, but it won't be the same as you... your touch."

-"I've also found something else..." Steve wanted to keep it as a surprise, but considering how sad his partner was, he needed something to cheer him up, right now. "I've found this website where you can customise your dildo... So, I've made one that's the exact replica of my cock, and I've added a remote-control that I can use from wherever I am, no matter the distance. That way, I'll be in control of the pleasure I give you, even if I'm not in the room." Lennox had blushed and was looking at him like it was Christmas.

-"Really? I had no idea this even existed!"

-"Yeah." Replied Steve caressing his sub's cheek. "Anything to please you soldier, you're mine, I'll do whatever is necessary to make you feel good. even when we're parted." He winked and the Major smiled.

-"Thank you, that sounds... Interesting."

-"You mean hot?!" Lennox chuckled at McGarrett's enthusiasm.

-"Yeah, it sounds hot, you're right... And I have to admit, it will be a first for me. The closest to that I've ever done was being on the phone with a girl while I jerked off, nothing very exotic!" They both laughed. Then Steve turned serious again.

-"I know the distance is gonna be hard, on both of us, but think about the pleasure of being reunited after... It will be twice as good!"

-"Yeah..." Said the Major, looking a little less sad now. "Thank you for the dildo, for the attention really... It means a lot." Steve made Lennox stand up and took him in a breathless kiss, owning him completely for the time being.

-"Now, how about we make good use of this last night? We've still got plenty of positions to try..." He smirked and Lennox exhaled, his face blushing slightly.

-"Yes sir! " He replied with a wide smile.

They spent the entire night having sex and talking, drinking and going back to bodily pleasures, before talking some more and going back to fucking again and again until both of them were just exhausted, completely milked of their semen and starting to feel sore.

-"I've also bought you this." Said Steve as he gave a small box to Will. "Open it, you're gonna use it right now."

-"Okay." Lennox opened the box. It was a plug, with an army tag engraved on it saying 'to my sexy soldier with love'. William blushed.

-"Thank you." He said. Kissing his dom.

-"You're welcome. Let me put this in, that way my semen will stay inside you for a while longer." Lennox whined and his body shivered with arousal with the idea.

-"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't have a proper end... I know, but that way YOU get to imagine the end you prefer! ;) (Or a writer's excuse for lack of time because of real life!)
> 
> Tell me what you think about this fic, I'd love to read your comments!


End file.
